


Who Let the Dogs Out?

by UmbraeCalamitas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Btgog!verse, Castiel has inherited Dean's bad habits, Cuddles, Doctor Who References, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mary is the coolest mom, Mighty Morphin Morpheus, Monty Python and the Holy Grail - Freeform, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protective Sam Winchester, Puppies, Raphael is So Done, Sam Winchester's great big heart, Sam worries about his family, Singing, The Meaning of Life, TheRiverScribe, Wee bit of angst, angel!Sam, by the grace of god, characters being turned into dogs, dog piles, fledgling!sam, monty python references, puppies everywhere, she just rolls with it, the bunker, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas
Summary: After a discussion with Morpheus, Sam worries that his dog-guardian misses his family. He decides something needs to be done.





	Who Let the Dogs Out?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totalnovaktrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Offering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164552) by [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/pseuds/TheRiverScribe). 



> Special thanks to the Discord Crew, who are super supportive and amazing. And thank you to TheRiverScribe, who built this sandbox and lets us all play in it. 
> 
> May you enjoy the fluff.

Sam stomped into the room, which was difficult to do in bare feet and pajamas, but he managed. He didn’t slam the door, since he knew that would bring an already grumpy Dean charging down the hall, and Sam had quite frankly had enough of his older brother for one day. Instead, he let the door latch gently and used the sleeve of his pajamas to wipe his eyes. He hadn’t cried, but it had been a close thing, and that irritated him even further. He was _not_ a baby, but he couldn’t control his stupid emotions and so everyone insisted on treating him like one. It wasn’t fair!

Morpheus lifted his head from where he had been napping on Sam’s bed. He was in his big form, taking up half the mattress by himself. _What’s the matter, pup?_ The words floated into Sam’s mind, uninterrupted by the yawn that had Morpheus showing all of his teeth. The dog shook himself and lay his head back on his paws, watching Sam with intelligent eyes. _You’re frustrated._

“Everyone is being stupid,” Sam grumbled, climbing onto the bed. He fell into a cross-legged position, the thick fur of Morpheus’ sides brushing against him as the dog breathed.

 _And what are they doing that isstupid?_ the dog asked, looking over at him without moving his head.

“They keep treating me like a baby.”

_Which you are not._

“Exactly!” Sam yelled. “But I’m small and that makes them think I’m incapable of doing things myself! Everyone keeps picking me up and carrying me everywhere and ruffling my hair and telling me how cute I am. I’m sick of it!”

Morpheus didn’t say anything for a moment, just waited for Sam’s breathing to calm down. When the boy had settled, the dog spoke quietly. _That is something we share._ When Sam looked at him, he continued. _I am over two millennia old, Sam._ He cracked a doggy grin, tongue lolling out of his mouth. _I am, in fact, older than Christ. But at times, I am small and I am cute, and people have no problem telling me so. Your brother enjoys ruffling my fur and your mother enjoys telling me how adorable I am in a voice used for less-intelligent animals than myself. You also make a habit of picking me up and carrying me places, despite the fact that I am perfectly capable of walking and, in fact, could do with the exercise, as often as your brother cooks bacon in the morning._

The joke was obviously meant to soften the blow of his words, but an apology still rushed to Sam’s lips. Before he could utter it, Morpheus raised his head and licked Sam chin to forehead with a hot tongue. _Hush, Pup, I am not criticizing, merely explaining._

 _Like me, you are in a form that is considered cute by your species, both human and angel, and people cannot help but react to that. Your family here is not unaware of your intelligence, however, and I have seen them do their best to accommodate that despite your change in size._ His head tilted to the side. _So is there something else? Something specific that is bothering you?_

He felt silly talking about it now. He _was_ small, and Sam could remember the comments John would get when they were out at diners, about how adorable he was. It was useful, too, for cases when they needed to get close to parents or a creature that hunted children, but now it was more an irritation than anything. It was bad enough he was _small_. Being treated like a child just made it more difficult to deal with.

“Dean’s been trying to get me to sleep in the communal room again,” he grumbled, though it came out more as a whine.

_And this is something you do not want?_

“I don’t _need_ it,” Sam snapped. “I’m not a baby. I don’t need to be watched all night. I don’t need Cas to hold onto me like I’m going to fall off the bed. I don’t need a _crib_!” By the end of it, the tears were back, only this time he couldn’t hold them and they spilled down his cheeks. Sam wiped them away furiously with a hoarse scream. “I’m not a baby!”

A large nose pushed his hands out of the way, nuzzling into his face. His tears were soaked up into the warm fur that grew soft over Morpheus’ muzzle, and the dog’s dark whiskers tickled his skin as he licked a warm tongue over Sam’s chin, catching the tears before they could drip onto the bedspread.

_I am aware that you are not a baby, Sam, just as your family is aware. Have you considered that the reason that your brother wishes you to sleep in the communal room is not for your benefit, but his?_

Sam wiped his face, clearing off the remnants of dog slobber. “Why would Dean want to sleep in the communal room? He and Cas sleep together in his room.”

Morpheus tilted his head to the side and appeared to think for a moment. _Before you lived here, where did you and your brother live?_

Sam snorted. “We didn’t have one place. We were constantly on the road.” He shrugged. “I guess the closest thing we had to a home was the Impala. Crappy motels aren’t homes.” There was an edge of bitterness in the last part of what he said that he couldn’t shake, no matter that he tried to. Years of filthy motel rooms that smelled of beer and cigarette smoke flashed through his mind like a home movie on superspeed, him and Dean curled up in the same bed until Sam was “too old to be coddled by his brother,” no matter that John was never there.

_And where did you and your brother sleep?_

Sam frowned, not understanding where Morpheus was going.”In the Impala if we didn’t get a room. Why?”

_Did you get separate rooms?_

“No. That would’ve been a waste of money. Besides, when we were together, we could keep each other safe.” He blinked, surprised, thinking of all the times he’d woken up to the sound of his brother breathing the bed just a few feet over - the closest to the door, always, because Dean had to put himself between Sam and any potential danger, ever the over-protective big brother. “Oh.”

 _It must have been strange,_ Morpheus said quietly, _to suddenly have your own room._

It had been worse than strange. Sam’s nightmares didn’t go away just because they’d had the bunker, and waking up alone in a silent room had sent him into a panic attack on more than one occasion, memories of Dean being dead and in hell still some of the most haunting, no matter that they had been years ago.

“Yeah,” he said, and his voice cracked on the word. He sniffled and scratched his temple while he blinked away tears. “Do you think that Dean is still nervous about there being danger? That he wants to stay together because he thinks we aren’t safe?” That didn’t seem like the Dean he had come to know here in the bunker. This version of his brother was calmer, happier. Oh, he was still ready to grab a gun and gank a monster if the need arose, but he wasn’t twitchy and nervous the way he had been on the road. “I don’t… we’re safe here. Safer than we’ve ever been. Why would he want to stay in the communal room?”

Morpheus laid his head down on his paws. _I think that is something you will need to discuss with your brother to know the true answer to. I know the angels, at least, are similar to me in their desire to sleep together._

“Like dogs?”

Morpheus’ lips lifted in a grin that would have been worrying if not for the humor bright in blue eyes. _I have heard Raphael question, repeatedly, the reason that humans do not sleep together. It concerns him greatly. Angels do not separate themselves from each other with walls. They appear human from their vessels, but as I understand it, their grace entwines with yours during your grooming sessions. I do not see how rest would be different when they are not trapped by human vessels._

He shifted on the bed, rolling over onto his back and shuffling around until he had scratched an itch that bothered him. He peered at Sam upside down, his lips sagging with the force of gravity and Sam couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

_I am from my mother’s first litter and there have been many after me. Like Gabrieloki and Raphael, I have many younger siblings. Even once they were older, we still slept in piles, cuddling up to one another without concern, because for us, sleeping alone is restless, and loneliness is not something another dog is permitted to suffer in a pack. That is the nature of Pack. Of Family._

Sam was quiet for a long while, his lips turned down in a frown. After a while, he asked, “Do you miss sleeping with your brothers and sisters?”

Morpheus’ tail thumped the bed. _Do not worry for me, Sam. I am not alone. I have you to sleep with at night. The Loneliness will not get me so long as you are here._ He rolled over, shaking himself until his ears settled and tossing bits of fur across the newly-washed bedspread. _Will you speak with your brother?_

Sam nodded. “Yes.” He climbed off the bed. “I’ll do it right now.”

_Do you want me to come with you?_

“No, it’s okay,” Sam said, smiling at the large dog. “I’ll let you get back to your nap.”

The dog flopped down on the bed and wiggled around with exaggerated fervor. _You don’t know what you’re missing, Pup._

* * *

Sam walked to the end of the hall and waited a few moments to see if Morpheus would follow to keep an eye on him, but the dog had apparently gone back to sleep like he’d said. Instead of heading out to the garage where Dean and his mom were working on the Impala’s engine, Sam headed downstairs to the media room where Gabriel had been trying to educate Raphael and Castiel on the “finer points of being human.”

He pushed the door open only to be hit with the unmistakable sound of Gabriel laughing. It was such a bright, delighted sound that it filled Sam with a rush of energy, like a warm wind carrying the smell of Spring after a long winter. “No! We’re watching it again and this time the two of you have to sing along! Come on, Raph, don’t be a stick in the mud. Cassie can’t help it, he’s been around Dean too long, but you don’t have an excuse.”

There was a snap of fingers and then the television started up again.

“Look, my leige!” was followed swiftly by the sound of trumpets, and Sam tripped at the familiar grumbling of horseless knights in what was unmistakably _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. He clapped a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter and stood still, listening as Gabe shouted over King Arthur.

“Come on, Cassie! Or I’ll play it again! You too, Raph!” And then the music started, a jaunty, wild tune that Gabriel gleefully joined in on, shouting out about being a knight of the round table. He leaned around the corner of the hall, desperate to see, and was rewarded with the sight of Gabe not only singing, but doing the dance of the knights, leaping and bouncing up and down with a huge grin on his face.

Behind him, Raphael wore a longsuffering expression that was probably taught to older brothers upon the birth of their younger, because Sam had seen it on Dean more than once. The Healer was muttering the words, not at all in line with the song, but this at least appeared to appease Gabe, since the archangel had danced his way over to Castiel, who was only mouthing the words - an ineffective tactic he had apparently picked up from Dean.

The song ended abruptly, King Arthur declaring Camelot a “silly place,” and Sam tried to hide his grin as he slipped into the room. Gabriel snapped his fingers and paused the video.

“Come on, Cassie, that was terrible. I’m disappointed in you.”

“I don’t see why I should sing about being a knight of the round table when I have never been one.”

Gabriel sighed, dropping his head, and Sam thought it best to rescue Cas before Gabe made him dance, too.

“Hey, Gabriel?”

The archangel jumped, turning around in surprise. His grin was a little too wide on his face and Sam felt a little bad, knowing his tantrum earlier had put it there, once again railing against being treated like a child. The urge to apologize rose in his throat like bile, but before he could say anything, Gabe’s smile smoothed into something more real.

“Hey, kiddo. You want to help me teach Cassie how to sing like a proper angel?”

Cas rolled his eyes behind Gabe and Sam grinned. “Maybe later. I like the songs from _Meaning of Life_ better.”

“There’s more?” Raphael whispered in horror, as Gabriel burst out laughing, throwing his head back as his vessel’s cheeks flushed.

“ _That_ ,” he said with fervor, “is a movie I am saving for a very special day.” His grin was all Loki and Sam blushed. He sincerely hoped Gabe wasn’t referring to him, because that was going to be a long way off, the way things looked.

“I have already lost my virginity, Gabriel, so I will leave that _special day_ to Raphael.” Castiel even did the air quotes, though Gabriel missed them. He was too busy lying on the floor, wheezing in laughter as Raphael sputtered.

Castiel rolled his eyes at his elder brother and stepped around a blushing Raphael. “Is there something you need, Sam?”

“Well, yeah,” Sam said, getting serious. He heard Gabe’s laughter cut off and the archangel rose to his feet, clearly expecting trouble. Sam hesitated for a moment, looking at both Raphael and Gabriel, before looking back at Castiel, though he spoke to all three of them. “Can you turn me into a dog?”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “I… why?”

“Not… not for forever. Just… for today. Or tomorrow if it needs to wait.”

“Why do you wish to change your species?” Raphael asked, peering at him in concern.

Sam wiped his hands on his pants. Maybe this had been a silly idea. He should probably laugh it off and retreat, but what Morpheus said about dogs sleeping together. He had called it _The Loneliness_ , like it was a physical thing or a disease, not just being lonely, and that made Sam nervous. Could it hurt Morpheus even though he was there? Could he get sick? And if Sam could do something to make sure that didn’t happen…

“Morpheus said… he said at home, he slept in… he slept with his brothers and sisters, all together.” He didn’t mention that Morpheus had said angels were similar. He _would_ talk to Dean about that, and the angels, but not today. Today was for Morpheus. “And I thought… if he was lonely…”

Gabe stepped forward, his smile soft and eyes shining with his golden grace. “I think that’s a fantastic idea, Samoodle.” He wiggled his fingers. “And I can get you fixed up easy-peasy.”

Sam took a step back. “Yeah, okay, just… don’t turn me into a french poodle, okay? I’ll never hear the end of it from Dean.”

Gabe grinned wide, a dangerous look that made Sam groan. “Oh, Dean’s not getting out of this one. And I know just what kind of furball to turn him into.” He sent Sam a wink and snapped his fingers.

* * *

It wasn’t as bad as Sam had expected.

He glanced down at his paws. The fur that covered them was the same color as his hair, a medium brown, but thick and puffy in a way he was unfamiliar with his own hair being. “Am I… fat?” he asked, and then jerked his head up. “I can still talk!”

“Pfft, duh. I wasn’t going to muzzle you, Sam-a-lam.” Gabriel dropped into a crouch in front of him. The archangel looked huge from his position much closer to the floor. “And no, you’re not fat. You’re a puppy.” He scooped Sam up into his arms, holding him close when Sam squeaked in surprise. “I gotcha, kiddo.” Gabe studied him. “And a super cute puppy, if I do say so myself.” He snapped his free hand and held out a mirror for Sam to peer into.

He was pretty adorable. Medium brown fur thick and soft over a small, slightly pudgy-looking body. He lacked the sharp features of an adolescent dog, but his ears were too large and flopped around his face as he tilted his head in a look that would have brought him to his knees if he’d encountered such a dog in a pet shop. Just to test a theory, he practiced his best “puppy dog face” in the mirror and was rewarded with a look that would haunt his brother for ages. Oh yeah, this was going to be awesome.

“Am I a golden retriever?” His mouth didn’t move right for the words and Sam stared at himself in the mirror. “Am I _barking_?”

“Canine vocal chords aren’t equipped for human speech. So yes.”

“But you can understand me!”

Gabriel grinned at him, snapping the mirror away so he could circle his face with a finger. “Hellooooo, Messenger of God. I know every language in existence, Sam-I-Am. You think talking to trees is cool. Try having conversations with a horse.” The archangel started walking out of the room, holding Sam close. “I knew this one horse once. Beautiful stallion, amazing coat. Went by the name of Susan and woe betide anyone who called him different.”

They made it to the kitchen in time for Sam to hear Dean shout “Where is that little shit? I’m gonna bite him in the ass!”

“Dean, calm down,” Mary said soothingly. “I’m sure it’s not permanent.”

“Of course it’s not permanent. It better not be permanent. It’s ridiculous! I’ve got fur in places fur is just not meant to be! GABRIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?”

“You howled?” Gabriel laughed as he stepped around the corner and Sam got the first good look at his mom and brother.

He might have expected Gabe to turn Dean in the french poodle, or a yorkie, if he was feeling lenient, but the archangel hadn’t gone for humiliating. Dean was unmistakably a german shepherd, though he lacked the common color pattern of the breed. His fur was completely black, thick and smooth. His green eyes shone out of a dark face and as Sam watched, the lowered ears snapped to attention and the snarl disappeared into a surprised expression that looked hilarious on a dog but was all Dean.

“Sam?”

“Um… yeah. Hi, Dean.”

“What did you do, Sam?” Dean growled, though Sam didn’t detect any real malice in the tone, so he turned his attention to his mom.

She was sitting calmly, her fur the same color as her blonde hair, falling in thick waves over a body not as sharp as Dean’s, not one meant for hunting. Her form was more smooth, friendlier, calmer, and her ears flopped around her head in the same way Sam’s did. They were both Golden Retrievers.

“Oh wow,” Sam breathed.

“Wow, huh?” Dean asked, the growl gone from his voice. He stepped forward as Gabriel lowered Sam to the ground, sticking his huge nose in Sam’s face and sniffing. “Was this your idea? This has Sammy written all over it.”

“Yeah, but it’s for a good reason.”

“What reason is that, sweetheart?”

Sam looked at his mom, her eyes the same soft, loving gaze he’d grown so accustomed to seeing these last few weeks, and he grinned at her, feeling his tongue loll out of his mouth. “Well, I was talking with Morpheus…”

* * *

Sam hadn't expected it, though he should have. Gabriel had gleefully accepted it as his duty to turn Raphael and Castiel into dogs, before changing himself. He, to the surprise of no one, became a fluffy corgi with wild fur and bright golden eyes.

Raphael became a field spaniel, his fur dark and thick, hanging in smooth curls from long ears and that tender expression remaining in dark, kind eyes.

Castiel, was also turned into a german shepherd, although he had some color variations in his fur. Specifically across his shoulders, the fur lightened from black to a blue grey, stretching like wings. His eyes shone their vibrant blue out of his face and the way he tilted his head when he saw Dean was so _Castiel_ that it seemed a perfect fit.

When the crowd of them burst into the room (Gabriel opened the door with a wag of his tiny fluff of a tail in lieu of snapping fingers), Morpheus sat up abruptly in surprise, one paw raised in confusion. His nose sniffed the air and he zeroed in on Sam. “Pup?” He tilted his head to the side, intelligent eyes narrowing. “What is this?” Sam was struck by the realization that his mom and Dean could hear Morpheus when both twitched in surprise at his voice.

Sam felt very small next to all of these other large dogs, especially Morpheus, who might as well have been the size of an elephant. But the massive dog moved carefully, stepping down from the bed, and when he bent down to sniff Sam, his nose was as gentle as always.

“I know I call you Pup but I was not expecting you to rise to the challenge.” He lay down in front of Sam, meeting his gaze. “I smell Gabrieloki’s magic all over you. Why did you have him change you?”

There was no question that Sam had asked, and really no need to answer. Sam could see in the brightness of Morpheus’ eyes that the dog already knew why Sam had done it, but he inched forward anyway until he could bump noses with the large dog who came so far to be his guardian and friend.

“We’re going to have a puppy pile, Morpheus, and that’s best done as an actual puppy.”

“So it is.” Morpheus lifted his head and looked around. “The bed in here isn’t quite big enough to support all of us.” He glanced at Sam, questioning.

“The one in the communal room is,” Sam said without delay, and bounded off, out of the room and down the hall. Behind him, the clacking of many claws told him the others were following.

He made it first into the room but getting up on the bed was another challenge. He was still too short! He couldn’t even jump high enough to see over the mattress. It didn’t matter, though, as a moment later he felt teeth snag the fur at the back of his neck. His yipped in surprise - actually _yipped_ \- and then he was being lifted into the air and settled on the bed. Morpheus was gracious enough to pick Gabriel up, as well, small legs being uncooperative.

“So… how do we do this?” Sam asked, suddenly unsure. He wanted to offer Morpheus comfort, but he didn’t really know how a cuddle pile _worked_.

Dean snorted, hopping up onto the bed with ease and pushing Sam over with a nose to his side. Sam tumbled to the mattress, startled, only to have his brother settle in beside him. “Honestly, dude, are you really asking _how to cuddle_?” He leaned over and licked a tongue over Sam’s head, smoothing his fur into place. Sam went perfectly still in surprise.

A moment later, three licks in, Dean froze as well. “We will never speak of this again.”

“Deal.”

The others settled in around them. Morpheus was unanimously named the central point of the cuddle pile due to Sam’s reasons for the whole shapeshifting stint. Mary settled herself beside the massive white dog, while Gabriel nuzzled himself halfway beneath Morpheus’ giant bulk, puff of a tail wiggling in clear humor while Raphael looked on in exasperation even as he circled one spot on the bed six or eight times before settling. Castiel lay down on the other side of Sam, his hindquarters pressing tight against Morpheus’ side. If his nose reached over and nuzzled Dean every now and then, Sam smiled quietly to himself and didn’t mention it.

He was still awake, dozing in and out, hours later when most of the others had slipped into sleep. Gabriel had somehow managed to settle himself on top of Morpheus, lying on his back with his legs spread, belly in the air and tongue lolling out in clear ecstasy. Every now and then, the archangel-turned-corgi would let out a tiny snore and kick his leg. Sam wished he had a camera. And thumbs.

He was watching Dean’s and Cas’ noses inch closer, both of them asleep but steadily gravitating toward each other, when Morpheus leaned his head over and nuzzled his neck. Sam looked up at the large dog, whose blue eyes were bright and happy.

“Thank you for this, Pup.”

Sam’s mouth dropped open in a grin. “Thank you for everything, Morpheus.”

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Upon special request, Zadkiel snuck in while everyone was sleeping and took a picture. I'll see if I can get them developed soon. 
> 
> <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
